


Awkwardness

by akirasun



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Body Image, Gally is an asshole, Insecure Newt, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is self conscious in comparison to his more buff boyfriends, Thomas and Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkwardness

Newt hated how he looked in comparison to his boyfriends. Minho and Thomas both had great bodies due to their daily running schedule while Newt felt like he was wasting away in the gardens. His awkward limp and thin, almost bone-like body, seemed so out of place standing between the broad shoulders and buff chest s of Thomas and Minho. Despite his own awkwardness, his pair of boyfriends lavished love on him regardless for which Newt was eternally thankful for. But as was Newt's usual brand of luck, Gally always seemed to have a knack for picking out his weaknesses and insecure thoughts and run with them like a dog after a bone.

"Want my left overs, scrawny boy?" Gally asked smugly as he shoved his plate towards Newt. "You look like you've lost a bit of weight recently." Newt turned up his nose at the Keeper before resuming his usual habit of simply ignoring him once more. He saw Minho and Thomas return their plates to Frypan and jog back off to the map room again. Gally shot Newt a look that said everything Newt had thought a million times before. 'They like each other more than they like you. They indulge you for now until they get to know each other better. They'll realize they don't need a weakling like you for a boyfriend soon enough!' Newt stood abruptly from the table, not even bothering with his plate, and stormed off hastily to his spot in the homestead. It'd been a while since he'd slept in his hammock in favor of the grass while curled up with Thomas and Minho. But as they were otherwise occupied and he needed time to think, his old hammock seemed like as good of a place as any.

o.O.o.O.o

Newt felt himself being lifted out of his hammock and cradled against a strong chest. He grunted in confusion as he was carefully placed onto firm ground and another pair of arms circled his body. His eyes fluttered open to see Thomas' face in front of his while Minho leaned over his shoulder, their cheeks pressing together.

"When you didn't come to the map room after dinner like you normally do, we got worried," Thomas explained. Newt hummed in understanding but made no move to say anything in return. "Gally also looked particularly smug on our way over here to find you."

"Gally always looks smug. That's his default expression, considering the only other one he knows is pissed off," Newt retorted grumpily. He shifted so he lay on his stomach and be buried his face into his arms like a rather stubborn child. Minho pulled at his shoulders until Newt obliged him by looking Minho in the eye.

"What did Gally say to you?" Minho asked. His face and tone of voice left no room for Newt to even attempt to argue with him. "Either way, I will be smashing his face in, I'd just rather have something to tell Alby when he asks why I did it."

"He tried to give me some of his food because he said I looked scrawny," Newt obliged. Thomas scrunched his face up while Minho shook his head, almost mocking. "See, that's why I didn't want to say anything. You guys think it's stupid!"

"You got offended at Gally trying to give you more food?" Minho clarified slowly.

"I'm just a scrawny kid to him! He wasn't doing it to be nice, he did it because he knows how to piss me off to no end! You two are buff and strong while I struggle to carry a basket of carrots from the gardens to the kitchen! He knows I'll never look like either of you so he taunts me with that fact by offering me more food!" Newt ranted, tears falling down his face. He thrashed around for a moment when Thomas pulled him into his chest but calmed down once Minho molded himself against his back. Hands roamed over his body and through his hair that eased Newt's nerves considerably. "I'm an idiot."

"No, Gally's an idiot that we will be taking care of," Thomas corrected. He kissed Newt soundly before burying his face into his long neck. Thomas' warm breath against Newt's skin sent shivers down his spine. "I like you just the way you are. You don't need to look like Minho or myself for use to love you."

"Agreed," Minho chimed in. He nosed at Newt's shoulder and placed an occasional love bit on his shoulder blade. "You are ours and nothing a silly little builder can say will ever change that fact."

"Little?" Newt questioned, his eyes wide. Minho chuckled lightly before looking towards Thomas crotch for reference then back to Newt. He held out his thumb and forefinger about a half inch apart in front of Newt.

"Yeah, little."


End file.
